The present invention relates to a movable and automatic sawing and clamping framework for wood and especially to a framework forming a movable clamping device for doing automatic or manual linear or circular cutting work on wood.
A piece of wood cut from a log may need various additional treatment, such as sawing it to a given length as well as width or cutting a circular arc into the wood.
Current art cutting machines generally have its electric sawing blade installed on a fixed working table. The wood will be pushed toward the saw for cutting.
As shown in FIG. 1, there is a conventional electric saw structure for sawing a piece of wood wherein an electric saw blade 11 is mounted on a working table 10. The saw blade extends above the plane at the table 10 and rotates. A workpiece 12 can then be pushed toward the blade 11 to be cut thereby.
The workpiece 12 pushed toward the knife 11 can be cut into the shape needed. However, there are drawbacks in such a situation, chief among them being the following: the work table 10 being fixed is inconvenient for moving to other processing places. The saw must be operated by a skillful workman. Further, when it is desired to cut from the workpiece 12 a central circular portion 13, the central circular portion 13 must be cut out by making many successive tangential cuts 14, 15. This is time consuming, and the shape of the final product cannot be perfectly round.